Best Meet & Greet Ever! One Direction
by Lexiloves1Dsosomuch
Summary: Heyyy : New beeeee ; I know the catergory says one thing but it is about One Direction. The One Direction Fanfiction website is really confusing so I came here : Love ya if you read this. Feel free to tell me my mistakes. I make a lot:/
1. First Site

**Best Meet & Greet Ever!**

**Lexi's P.O.V.:**

So today I'm going to a One Direction Meet & Greet. I couldn't wait to meet all of them but I was ecstatic to meet Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles! It's not that I don't like all of them but I had a couple sweet spots for those two.

But when I entered the Meet & Greet, something just clicked when I saw Niall James Horan, the lone Irish boy in the band with the insanely cute laugh. It was like love at first sight for me I guess. But I'm only 17 and IN LOVE with One Direction so I just pushed the feeling to the side, since I just figured it was  
just a celebrity crush.

**Niall's P.O.V.:** '

"Whoa! Who is that?!" I whispered into Louis's ear. "I dunno but she's fucking hot!" he replied. "I call dibs!" I shouted. I figured nobody besides Louis would  
know who the fuck I was talking about and, this girl was the last one until we we're done. He leaned over to me and went, "You motherfucker! Well, I do have Eleanor..." But Louis was still upset since she was way hot!

I guess me and Lou weren't the only ones who thought she was insanely smokin', so all of us stood up to greet her.

**Lexi's P.O.V.:**

As I approached the table they all stood up like I was the famous one they were meeting!

"What's your name love?" Louis asked me. "I'm Lexi," I smiled. "And how old are you darling?" Of course, but Harry also asked. "Haha! I'm 17 in a half, my  
birthday is May 10th." Niall shouted from across the table, "HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!" "THANK YOU!" I yelled jokingly. Man I love him!

"Ummm... I don't want to be mean cause you all want me to greet you, or something... So I'll just do Eanie Meanie Minie Moe."

About 2 minutes later, I landed on Liam. I didn't mind, but all of them, especially Harry, made a loud groan. I chuckled and Liam laughed, "Well your  
extremely ticklish!" "No, i was laughing at Harry! And I am ticklish but that doesn't matter!" We laughed together and after we hugged, he started tickling  
me. And for some reason Louis bursted into laughter.

On the other hand, Zayn, on my left, glared at him after we finished. Than Harry, to my right, went, "Please Lexi! Me next!" I couldn't help but I  
burst out laughing like Louis!

**Harry's P.O.V.:**

It didn't mean to come out like that... It just did! But she didn't really mind I guess because all you saw was pink appearing in her cheeks even more  
Than they had been since she did Eanie Meanie Minie Moe. She's some funny ass chick! I can't believe Liam! He tickled her just to touch her boob!  
LUCKY! Well I'll try the hug up high and than arms "slip" and grab her ass. She seemed to be alone since she said she was like 17. Awesome! Younger woman! She probably would just laugh but Niall was really checking her out. I wonder what he called dibs fo- I GET IT NOW! Well with all of our behavior I guess Boo Bear blew off the dibs bet even though he has Eleanor.

Lexi is the best! She I guess knew it wasn't by accident so she did the same. Funny huh? Gotta love her. I wanna date her but someone else is probably gonna take her because of my rep. God damn it! Everyone was laughing at me and her and Louis leaned over and said, "You two are cute!" Yes! I hope she heard!

**Niall's P.O.V.:**

I can't! I just can't! She probably likes Harry cause of what just happened! Oh shit! Fuck! Crap! Damn it! Shiiiiiit! AARRRGGGGHHHH! Whatever I just can't show this from the outside otherwise she will know something is up... "Um, a little lonely over here!" Zayn shouted out from the other end of the table.

God damn it! I don't want to be last to hug her! Well since Louis has Eleanor, he's in no rush...

When Lexi went over to Zayn they hugged for a while and he started to murmur something in her ear that made her laugh. I gotta make something up before she comes to make her laugh! I just love that laugh! Thank god I'm next though! I just hope her and Harry aren't too close...

**Lexi's P.O.V.:**

Omg Zayn is just to funny! He whispered into my ear that caused me to laugh. He went, "Maybe we could... "hangout" after this... What do you say?" It made me laugh because of how he emphasized on the 'hangout'. But I said maybe. Eww why am I so lame? UGHHH!

**Niall's P.O.V.:**

Okay I got everything planned out perfectly! She walked over to Louis cause he was closer but I put my arm in front of him and exclaimed, "he's taken! But I'm not!" She laughed for a while but eventually came to me.

Okay it's my chance... Go over my plans a couple times in my head... Check. Okay Niall... Go for it! We hugged and hugged and that's when she actually did it first... Leaned in for the kiss! Holy shit she's like some psychic! This is fucking awesome! When we finished, Harry sat back down and sighed. "Fuck you  
Niall!" He shouted... Not intentionally cause I can see his eyes widened. Lexi laughed. "Sorry Harry! Come here!" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
Fuuuuuck!

Now her and Harry are kissing?! Not going as planned... Louis was like, "I'll just take the hug... And a smooch?"

**Harry's P.O.V.:**

This girl is amazing! But me and Niall have some competition... He's goin' down! Nahh I'm just kidding but I'm gonna try to get her and if I do... That  
won't be good... Maybe Lexi and Niall could be good friends... Actually... I don't know if I would be okay with that? We'll see just how "friendly" they are!  
Or she could give us both a chance and choose her favorite... Maybe with how she was acting today with me... We could do "it" on the first date... That would surly win her over! Ahhhh can't wait!

**Lexi's P.O.V.:**

So after me and Harry kissed, and it was amazing, I went over to Louis and hugged the taken man and smooched him also! But in my defense he asked for a  
smooch! But that was also amazing! Are you wondering about Niall? Yeah I thought so! Well I was getting there. He was just... Words can't describe how  
awesome it was!

Now the Meet & Greet was over and I was headed for my car, when Harry walked in front of me and started kissing me. I was shocked at first but went along with it. For a moment I thought he was Niall! It felt as though me and Harry were a couple, and I didn't mind one bit that this was happening to little o' me from the small state of New Jersey making out with one of the most famous boys known around the world!

So after we finished making out Harry asked if I wanted to come back with them to the hotel and I told him I couldn't just leave my car here and he replied  
with, "Oh, well, I know where the hotel is." With a smile. So we drove to the hotel together. I couldn't believe this was happening to me!

We got to the hotel and all of the boys were there with their tour manager. Discussing things I will probably never understand! Niall looked like a sad  
puppy when he saw me with Harry. It made me feel horrible! Ugh why do I have to have two boys from the same famous band falling for me? Couldn't people from different bands fight over me instead? Shiiiiiiiiit!

**Niall's P.O.V.:**

I couldn't help but follow Harry to see where he was going... But I had a feeling of what he was doing and my suspicions were correct. Why did he have to  
make out with her though?! She seemed like she was gonna push him away but then she settled into it! Now I don't have a chance! Why does Harry always get the the girl? I could do that too ya know?!

Later, after the meeting, Harry and Lexi were, once again, making out. This time on the couch. We're they like... Together or something?! I'll talk to him about it later I guess... I'm pissed what do you expect?

Liam came up to me while those two were doing their own thing and took me into the other room. "What's up mate?" He asked me. "Oh nothing..." I said, clearly he was able to tell I was lying. He gave me the hairy eyeball and asked what seriously was up. So I told him, he is my best bud... What could go wrong in telling your best friend something? He said that he asked Harry the dilemma with him and Lexi while she was in the bathroom but he said that they were just having fun... He might ask her out later tonight. FUCK!

**Harry's P.O.V.: **

Okay... So I was talking to Liam about me and Lexi and he brought up Niall... Like why? Lexi obviously likes me but I don't wanna be mean to Niall so I told  
Liam to talk to Niall and tell him I may ask her out tonight... But I'm not sure if I want to. Like of course I do but what about Niall? I guess if me and her  
don't work out he's gonna snatch her, a-and I'm fine with that but I would wanna be friends with her still. Hope he wouldn't mind...

Okay so I'm defiantly asking her out cause I talked to Niall about it and he completely understands and I told him, "If we don't work out she's all yours  
bud!" His eyes like, lit up! Back off for now Niall!

**Lexi's P.O.V.:**

So I went into the bathroom to fix my makeup and call my best friend, Marina, and tell her about this whole thing. I was so excited that I'm in a "relationship" with Harry Styles! EEEEEP!

So I called her and she was like, "That is so awesome! Do you think you could set up a douple/blind date with me and Niall?" What was I going to say? I liked Niall, like now that I have Harry, I realized that I actually do like Niall. But maybe I can let go of it for now, I am with Harry Styles for god's sake! "Sure!" I replied. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" I heard coming from her phone, then I heard a crashing/dropping noise. "Sorry, dropped my phone... AGAIN! So when do you think it's going to be? I gotta get a new, sexy outfit!" "Hahaha! I needa come with you cause I do too! Ahhh! And I dont know cause I still gotta ask him about it. I'll do it now, call ya back in like half an hour. K?" "Of course!" She exclaimed!

**Niall's P.O.V.:**

So after like, I don't know, 10 minutes later Lexi came out of the bathroom and headed for the couch where all of us were sitting. She a big smile on her face and sat next to Harry, who put his arm around her. "Why are you so happy Lex?" I asked. "Oh good you asked, so would you ever wanna go on a blind date with someone Niall? Me and Harry would be right there with you, if that's alright with you Haz?" "Yeah fine with me." He answered. "Alright so I was saying, Harry and I will be right there with you and the girl." "Do you know know this girl or is she like randomly going out with me..." I asked. "She's my bestfriend, her name is Marina. You'll like her." She smiled at me. I wondered if she still had feelings for me from what happened at the Meet & Greet earlier... Whatever. "And when is this date?" "Well, "someone"," she looked over to Harry, "hasn't asked me on a date yet, hint hint." She winked over at Hazza. "Alrighty than, Lexi," he said grabbing her hand to interlock fingers, "Do you wanna go out with me?" He asked with a big smile on his face. "O-OMG! HARRY EDWARD STYLES JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE! I THINK I'M GONNA F-FAAAAAAAINT!," and pretended to faint. "Of course I will," she smiled. "So your in right?" She asked me. "Yeah sure, but I need to get some new clothes." "Omg me too! But I'm going with Marina. And we're going to Luna DeRosa tomorrow, if that's good for you guys?" "I'm free, and so is Nialler." Harry said. "Okay well I'm off to go shopping with Marina, Harry, Niall wanna come?" "YES!" Harry said jumping up. "Umm, I'm gonna stay behind, I'm tired." I replied. But the truth is I didn't want to see Lexi all dressed up just yet. "I thought you needed a new outfit?" She said. "Our stylist is coming over later anyways so it's alright Lex, just make sure Marina looks fuckin' hot!" "Well I was gonna do that anyway but hahaha okay."

**Harry's P.O.V:**

So now me, Lexi, Niall, and his blind date, Marina or something, are going on a double date. We are in New Jersey for a couple weeks and Lexi has lived there her entire life so she thought she could take us to her uncle's restraunt, Luna DeRosa.

Right now I'm with her and her friend Marina clothes shopping for the date. I like Marina, she's a sweet, funny girl. Perfect for Niall. I think they could be in a relationship together, but if he still likes Lexi, he might not want to date anyone until we break up... But probably not because Marina is awesome like Lexi. And she pretty too! But imma stick with Lexi because I seriously think she's the love of my life. She's perfect for me, not too young, gorgeous, funny, and don't forget... She knows how to put a show on for trying on clothes!

I can't wait for the date tomorrow! And Marina is a fan of One Direction but she's not a crazy one. When she first saw that I was in the passenger seat, her eyes widened and she went, "You didn't tell me Harry was here?! ... Where's Niall?" I started laughing because she's just not afraid to say anything to anyone. Like when we were driving, she was like, "You know I usually get the front seat Harry!" I laughed again and she said, "I'm not kidding... But you can have it on the way back too Mr. I'm In One Direction." She's too funny. Her and Louis would be good together too... But he has a girlfriend and she likes Niall so I'm not gonna say anything.

Wow! Lexi's new outfit is soooo hot! Marina got something that made her look good but Lexi just... Wow! Cannot wait until tomorrow night!

**Lexi's P.O.V:**

Okay so I got the sexiest outfit 'cause Harry LOVED it! Yay! And Marina looked good in her outfit too. I liked it. Harry was such a doll cause he paid for our outfits. I love him sooo much! I hope nothing happens between us!


	2. The Perfect Date

***Next Night***

**Niall's P.O.V.:**

Oh my god! I'm so nervous! Harry said I would like her but what if I don't? I still have feelings for Lexi, but I'm not going to tell anyone like why would I? But I can't wait cause I wanna see how hot this girl is, Harry said she was but don't tell Lexi, what friend would I be if I told her anyways?

**Harry's P.O.V.:**

I'm so ready! Beyond ready! Lexi's probably going to look hot, she says I'm going to look good too, I think she just said that to make me feel better though, but she does really like me also... But whatever. Right now Lexi is on her way to Marina's house to get ready and then meet us at the restraunt. I'm with Niall to help him get ready. He's really nervous considering it's a blind date. But I really do think that he's going to like her. She's perfect for him!

So Niall and I got directions from Lexi to come pick up her and Marina since they were running a little late and by the time we get there they'd be ready. Change of plans much? But at least I get see Lexi all dressed up before we get there. Yay! Hahah! But I asked her about the place, Luna DeRosa, and she said that there is a club, Karma, connected to it and we could go but her and Marina have to sneak in so we probably are gonna tell that her uncle is the owner and he said it's alright. I can't wait!

**Lexi's P.O.V.:**

Oh my gosh... Soooo excited! But Marina... Holy crap! She cannot stop talking about Niall... Like she won't stop saying how excited she is but shes so scared because she doesn't want to disappoint him blah blah blah! But we were going to go without the guys with us but we were going to be late if unless they picked us up so were having them come to Marina's apartment. I have to admit... We look smokin'! LOL! But I have plans for us to eat dinner than go into Karma. My Uncle Karmine is having only adults aloud inside though so that the boys aren't mobbed. But in the club nobody would realize it's them so I think we're alright. I made sure none of them tweeted about where their going so we don't get mobbed... I don't want to ruin this!

**Marina's P.O.V.:**

Holy. Fucking. Shit! I'm sooo nervous tonight! I don't want to like dissapoint Niall but I don't want to act like someone I'm not! I don't know what I'm going to talk about either! Like I'm not a hardcore Directioner like Lexi is but I do LOVE their music! I wouldn't want to like make it like I'm with him because he's famous because I'm not... Lexi showed me some things with Niall in them on YouTube since I liked him but I never really like... Cared? I don't know! I'm just not going to bring it up I guess! I just really hope he likes me!

***The Carride***

**Harry's P.O.V.:**

"Hey babe!" I called out to Lexi before we kissed eachother. "Hi Harry!" Marina screamed. Niall laughed at how she said it. She turned to him and smiled, they stayed like that for a while until Lexi went, "Oh you too!" And took Marina and put her next to Niall and put his arm around her. She was like "Awwww!" That's when not just Niall, but him AND Marina started blushing! I was about to piss my pants! I seriously think their perfect for eachother though. This is going to be a gooood night!

***The Restraunt***

**Niall's P.O.V.:**

I guess Harry and Lexi were right... I do like Marina! She's just so awesome! She is sooo gorgeous, she's really funny, she's fun! Oh I could go on forever! But I couldn't help but notice Lexi and Harry... They kept staring at each other in that lovey dovey way... It got me a little worked up, so I asked Marina where the bathroom was but she didn't know. I just sorta interupted Lexi and Haz but Lexi took me. It was nice of her to leave Harry to take me but it was little awkward... At least for me anyways. Lexi was all hyped up and like able to talk about anything to me. She asked how I liked Marina and I gave a simple, "She's good!" But she gave me the, 'Yeah right, tell me the whole story Look.' So I did. "Well, I think she's amazing and funny and beautiful and..." But I got cut off by her. "You still have feelings for me?" I was shocked by what my ears have just heard. "Um..." I didn't know what to say. I was shocked let alone confused. Did this mean she had feelings for me too still? I want to ask but I can't. "Common, I won't tell Hazza, but I never told Marina about the Meet & Greet. Well about what happened between you and me at least. If you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you I promise not to tell anyone about what I know. Promise?" "I promise," I said. "I still have feelings for you too, NOT huge ones but some. Okay I just HAD to get that off my chest. Friends?" I was shocked, confused AND now insanly happy. But not the last question I heard. "Friends!" I slapped a smile on my face. "Yay! Okay well heres the bathroom. I don't want those two to come looking for me so I'm gonna go back now, bye buddy." She exclaimed with a smile. She jogged back to the table looking super hot when she did. But I'm gonna focus on Marina for now.

**Harry's P.O.V.:**

When Lexi and Niall left the table, Marina and I were just talking. She told me some embarrasing things that happened to Lexi that made me laugh. Like I guess when she first got her period and she had a giant stain on her pants and Marina noticed and told her and she was walking so weird. I guess everyone figured it out because the next day people went up to her and asked why and she told them and they all went 'I knew it!' Than there was one where she got a new shirt and didn't see the giant bleach stain on it and went to school like that. Someone told her so she took it off and had to walk around with a see-through white tank top and you saw her pink cheetah bra underneith it. I think there was one more that made me laugh so hard I choked on my water. So Lexi got new white pants and she wore a pink thong with it and she asked her sister if you could see through but her sister thought it would be funny to say no so Lexi went to school and you saw it through her pants. For the rest of the day she whore her gym pants and made sure she's never listening to her sister again. That one was really funny.

"Hey what took so long babe? We were getting worried." I winked to her. "Oh I, uh, ran into my uncle! Yeah he was, um, seeing how the dinner is going to far and wanted to know if I was going to the club afterwards. I told him yes but we're not drinking. He said fine and he'll let us in." I saw she was panting so I had to ask. "Did you and Niall like makeout or something?" Marina gave her a hairy eyeball and waited for the response. Lexi looked at her than at me. "Of course not!" She said with her 'I'm dead serious Tone' and I knew she was telling the truth. "Why would you think that Hare?" She looked like she was going to cry so I decided I would talk to her later about it. "Can I talk to you later Lex? You seem upset?" "Yeah, and Marina I promise I would never ever do that to you! Best friends for life!" Marina settled from her hairy eyeball back to normal. "Since sixth grade," she smiled.

***At the club***

**Lexi's P.O.V.:**

I hate lieing to Harry so much! But I went to see my uncle and ask him about the club when I went to the bathroom. He said yes and so now we're in. Yay! Okay so I can't believe I actually told Niall, I've been waiting to do that. But I do really love Hazza and hope we have fun tonight. Hehehe! Marina and Niall went straight to the dance floor and me and Harold went into a dark quiet corner and kissed for like 10 minutes. "Babe, do you want to dance a little?" "Anything you want, I want," I said. He pulled me by the waist to the dance floor. I grinded him for a little bit but he told me to stop, so I did. "What Haz?" I asked him. "Wanna go back to the apartment?" "Sure!"


	3. Clubbin' Like Dope Heads

Chapter 3: Clubbin' Like Dope Heads

***AT THE CLUB AFTER DINNER***

**Marina's P.O.V.:**

So after we ate we went right into the club, we told them our little UK problem and they looked as if they were going to argue but figured, "It's not worth the fight." So we got in and Harry and gorgeous Lexi went over to the dance floor, Lexi's best way to win a guy over! I always start out in the corner with my guy and make out for like, I don't know, 10 minutes? After that I get them even hornier but grinding him a bit and then dancing all stripper like for not that long. I wonder if they know what 'turn piking' is… Hmmm… It's worth a shot I guess… Anyways… Lexi usually grinds them for like 3 minutes because she knows it turns them on. She does her sexy dance and if they don't already, she pulls them into the corner and they hook up. After all of this we bring them home but usually it's to somewhere where we can't get in trouble by our parents because we are almost 18… They would fre-heak out!

**Third Person P.O.V.:**

***AT THE BOY'S HOTEL***

So after they had a wonderful date night, all of them went back to the boy's hotel rooms, ironically they bunked together.

Marina was talking to Lexi on the couch while the boys got some snacks. "I feel like were on the Jersey Shore (TV Show)!"

"Why? She asked less enthusiastically…" Lexi trailed off.

"Because we like hooked up at the club and then brought them home! Well, they 'brought' us 'home' I guess," she air quoted.

"Back, miss me?" Harry said with his British accent on high while giving a long, passionate kiss.

"How'd ya know?"

"Because I love so much, I can read your thoughts," he winked.

Lexi laughed all cute-sy like and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

**Lexi's P.O.V.:**

Ahh, gotta love him. He's too cute! Out of the corner of my eye Marina and Niall were like… I don't know… Snuggling? I guess, but it was really adorable! My work here is done! Nah I still have a lot to do *wink* *wink*. I was resting my head on Harry's shoulder and he put his head on mine. He really does know how to treat a girl though! I'm gonna miss him sooo bad when he leaves! I might take my college courses in England so we could see each other more often. I told my mom they have really good school for design there and I wanted to go. Oh I never told you that did I? Well Marina and I both take classes in school for fashion and are hoping to get accepted into the same college. She actually wanted to go there for like a year now actually! So I gotta work it out with my parents but they won't mind. They would probably understand anyways! That's how my parents are I guess? But I'm not gonna tell Harry and make sure Marina doesn't blurt anything out to Niall.

"Irish boy, I'm tired, wanna go to bed?" Marina told Niall.

"Yeah sure, I was ready to ask you too but I wasn't sure if you were ready yet," he answered.

"Night love birds," I called out to them. Marina looked back at me with a 'really?' kind of look on her face. But she couldn't stand it when I mimic her so I did it back and she started to break her seriousness and smiled. But she turned around so I wouldn't notice. But I always catch her and say "YOU BROKE I WIN!" That's when I hear her cute laugh that always makes me laugh.

Harry's eyebrows knitted together after I said that, but I told him "long story." He gave me that understanding nod and we both lay flat out along the couch, my head on his chest and his head on a pillow. He put his arm around me and I just melted. I still couldn't believe this was happening to me!


	4. I am NOT Going In There

**Harry's P.O.V.:**

So me and Lexi were on the couch at the hotel for about two hours, just watching TV. She's so cute laying there on me. We might have only been going out for a couple of days but it seems like forever!

"Har," she started.

"Yes love?"

"I'm starting to get tired, but I'm not going into the bedroom!" It was about 2:30 in the morning and i agreed with her.

"Yeah I don't think going in there is a good idea either," I laughed. "Wanna set up the futon?"

"Sure thing babe!" Lexi exclaimed while getting up off of the couch to set it up.

We set up the futon in a matter of 10 minutes. I didn't really know how to set one up cause I never really used one before but Lexi has so she was telling me what to do.

"We need pillows and blankets..." She trailed off. "Shit," she muttered under her breathe. I thought it was really cute when she cursed. "Do you think you can, you know, uh- go in there maybe, possibly?" She smiled a 'please?' smile.

"But it's a sexual Niall with a..." I started.

"Sexual Marina..." Lexi ended, rolling her eyes.

We didn't hear them all night, not that we wanted to, but it would be awkward to just walk in. Their probably having a grand ol' time in there for all we know!

"Please babe! I'll love you foreverrrrr!" She said batting her eyelashes, trying to get me to go in there.

"That sounds like an amazing offer love, but can you come with me?" I tried.

"Ew!"

I looked at her and flashed my dimples since she plays with them, like Louis! She's a sucker for them too!

She smiled and tried to not give in but she eventually did. She sighed, "fineeee!"

"Thanks love," I said pecking her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. A peck won't make up for it though- hint, hint," she winked, smiling to make her nose crinkle that cute way she does.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yes really," she said as I went in to go makeout with her for a couple minutes. I grabbed her cheeks and held on to the back of my head, wrapping her hands in my curls. I pushed her up onto the other couch and we stopped for a second. She went on top and than we procided making out, tongues and everything. It was truly amazing. She definatly knew what she was doing!

All of a sudden she pulled back.

"What's up baby?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I think it would be better to do this on a queen sized futon than a little couch, just putting that out there." She said nodding her head, smiling, chuckling at herself.

"Me too," I replied.

"Let's go into the room and get stuff... I'll knock." She said all low like. Knocking on the door she said, "Guys, can we-um- come like-uh- in? Me and Haz need some-er- pillows and-uh- blankets..." She stuttered. It was so cute so I pecked her cheek. She just rolled her eyes and whispered, "yeah, yeah, yeah."

She cracked the door open and stuck her head in, I was right after her.

"Sorry mates!" I whispered loudly.

"-ts kay," Niall said in between breathes, than starting to make out with his new girlfriend again.

"Marina is in looooooveeee!" Lexi said over her shoulder, me in front, as we were leaving the room with pillows and blankets in hand. She threw a pillow at her, making her drop everything. "Fuck you Marina!" Lexi said jokingly.

We picked up all of the stuff and made the bed we were sleeping on. We turned on the movie Toy Story just so that when we tell the boys what we did last night Liam would get jealous. We weren't really paying attention though because we were making out through most of it, that is.

**Lexi's P.O.V.:**

So mine and Harry's night was going really good. We set up the futon so that we didn't have to be in a room with a new couple having sex... Awkwardness much? We were making out during Toy Story but when it ended, so did we. We turned the TV off and I sat in the darkness in Harry's arms. It was perfect! I seriously felt like the happiest person in the world! It felt like a movie! It really did! While we sat there, he started to hum the chores to Little Things. I turned my head to look at him and we both smiled at eachother.

...

_I won't let these little things, slip, out, of my mouth_

He started to sing lowly.

_But if it's true,  
It's you  
It's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things_

...

"Why are you so amazing?" I said looking dead into his eyes, making him smile. I love his smile, it's just so cute and amazing and adorable and the list can go on forever. I played with his dimples cause I don't have any.

"I would answer..." he started moving my hand from his face, "but I need to know why you're so perfect first?" He finished kissing me on the lips.

I smiled after he broke it apart and put my head back facing the other way, still smiling. We both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Lunch With Daddy

**Lexi's P.O.V.:**

So today I when I got up Niall was up too. We talked for a little while and I ended up waking Haz up. My dad texted me asking if he could see me since it was a while and I said yes, what else would I say? No I'm with my famous boyfriend? Yeah, that's funny!

"Thanks for driving me babe," I said to Harry in my cute, highpitched voice.

"No problem love." He replied kissing me on the lips. He put his hand on my cheek and I moved closer to him, still maintaining to kiss him. After a couple minutes I realized that I needed to get ready NOW if I didn't want to be late since I was running a little bit late already.

"Har-, Har-!" I tried to pull away.

"Whaaat?!" He said finally giving in, still with his eyes closed, probably wishing it didn't stop, cause I know I didn't want it to stop either!

"I gotta go," I said looking down, putting a sad face on. He pushed up my chin and pecked me on the lips.

"Love you," He said staring deep in my chocolate brown eyes.

I smiled and looked down, than back into his green-ish eyes. "I love you too." Once again he pecked my lips and let me leave the car.

_Beep beep_, I heard him honk.

"Nice ass babe!" He screamed out the passenger window.

"I know you want it," I yelled back not turning around. Once I got to my door, I turned around and smiled. I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and fall over, acting like an idiot and putting a smile on his face when he "recovered" from the "fall." How cute? I got out my keys and opened the glass door, I can tell he was still waiting until I got inside just to be sure. I pushed open the other wooden door and waved him goodbye to signal I was alright. He pulled away and I slammed the door shut and leaned agaist it. Could my life get any better?

***1 hour later***

So I made it on time to meet my dad. We met at a Starbucks in Toms River because he needed to get some coffee into his system because he's on a road trip with his girlfriend.

"Hey daddy!" I said when I saw him, pecking his lips in the daughterly way.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm good, schools good, lifes good I guess!" I told him honestly.

"You have good grades? You know what I always say-"

I cut him off, "A girl with good grades,"

"Get's good things in return." We said together.

"Yes, yes I do," I smiled to my loving father. "And I have straight A-'s for the moment, shockingly!"

"ALL A-'s?" He questioned.

"Yep."

He chuckled, "Wow! I'm very proud of you babe!"

"Thank you dad! So hows the vaca?"

"Oh right right right right right, about that..." He started. "I was talking to my british friend, Charles, remember him?" I nodded. "Okay well he was saying that all of the taxes and gas prices and stuff there was really good, and you wanted to take some classes there next semester with Marina, and it's cheaper if you live there so... What are you thinking?"

"Oh my gosh..." I said in complete, utter shock. I knew I would have to tell them sometime soon because me and Marina were planning it but this is crazy!

"Its-Its alright if you don't I mean-"

"Of course I wanna go! I just would have to start packing now until the semester ends and miss one but what about Marina... Oh I should tell her later! Can you look into it like... now though 'cause it may take a while and your sorta a-" I babbled.

He cut me off, "Last minute person, I know, I know."

I giggled, "Oh yeah and going to England would also be a good thing because my boyfriend is from a british/irish band and he lives in Holmes Chapel, Chesire."

"Ooohhh... You have a-uh- british boyfriend now huh? Am I gonna meet him soon or..."

"Dad, _I'm dating Harry Styles._"

"Oooooohhhhh... Thats-uh- different..." He knew my love for One Direction since I have liked them since _What Makes You Beautiful_ came out in the USA last year and pretty much knew all of their names and what they looked like from my posters.

I laughed, "Yep..."

My dad looked down at his watch. "Well I suppose I should go, love you Lexi." He said kissing me on the forehead and hugging me goodbye.

"Bye daddy! It was great seeing you! Have fun with Carol!" After I made sure my dad was out of sight I called Harry and told him to come pick me up because I knew that he was going to tell to come over anyways.

"Hello?" He answered, he never sees whose calling he just answers.

"Hey Harry it's Lexi!"

"Oh hey babe, what's up? Something wrong love?" He tried to say with as much self control he has.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm fine," I laughed. "Can you come pick me up at the Starbucks in Toms River? I'll send you the address. It's like 20 minutes away from the hotel, I can stay here for a bit, my friend works here so I can talk to him."

"Him?" He said, I can tell he was tense.

"He's gay, and taken," I laughed, once again.

"Oh, okay good." He replied, sighing. I chuckled.


End file.
